Another Asuka Story
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: Yeah, that's right another one. Kazama Asuka suffers from the pressure of being forced to follow in the footsteps on the one who came before her but is it really what's best? Can she prove to others as well as herself that she can shape her own destiny?


Dislaimer: I don't own Tekken's Characters, but I have a wicked-fine sculpture of Hwoarang.

Another Asuka Story

Kazama Asuka sat on the living room floor in front of the television. She wasn't really watching what was on. Just trying to ignore what was really going on. In the hallway her father stood, on the phone with the principal of her school. She glanced back to see his stern face as he nodded. He then looked up at Asuka, a mixture of disappointment and anger in his eyes but she didn't need to look at him. The emotions were coming off of him in waves, crashing into her with relentless intensity. As much as she tried to ignore it, it kept nagging at her. Try as she would, her powers weren't something that she could turn off and on at will. Following the click of the receiver, her father walked into the room and stood in front of the television.

"Explain to me why you put another student through a table," he demanded.

"The table was in the way. Normally, he would have just hit the floor," she retorted without looking up at him.

"That is not the way, Asuka. You do not answer with violence."

"What's the point of knowing how to fight when I can't put it to good use," she snapped. "I'm sorry but he wasn't exactly one to sit down and talk."

"Did you even bother to try?"

She shrugged.

"Of course not."

Asuka stood up and turned to leave but her father grabbed her arm. She immediately wrenched it out of his grasp.

"I don't understand. This is not how you're supposed to act. This is not how a Kazama acts."

"So how am I supposed to act? Like Jun—"

"—Do not disrespect her memory! You should be proud that you inherited her abilities. You should be striving to be more like her…we'd all be a little better off if we were like her."

"Funny, I wish you were dead too," said the girl.

"Asuka," he said her name as if it were a command.

"You've been making decisions for me since you were able to. I don't want to be in the WWWC! I don't want to do that. I don't want to talk to people and play messiah. I want to help but I want to do it in my own way. Justice should be given directly and quickly. Talking is good but you can only talk so much."

"What am I doing wrong, why can't you just understand? I am doing what is best for you. This is the better path—"

"Sure, and maybe if I'm luck I can get my head ripped off by some creature," she said with sarcasm.

"At this rate someone will kill you," said her father. "Maybe then everyone would be better off."

As much as she tried to fight it, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to find some sort of response but nothing came.

"I…I hate you," she sobbed. She then picked up a photograph of Jun that was on the coffee table. "I hate you," she screamed as she threw it down. She dropped to her knees and began to drive her fist into the shattered image. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you were alive so I could kill you! Everyone loves you so fucking much but not me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Her father stood there in shock. He then began to approach the sobbing girl. Sensing that he was drawing near, she jerked away.

"Don't touch me! I'm your mistake! I'm worthless to you!"

"Asuka, I'm sorry…"

"You're not sorry…" she growled. "You always say you are but you're not! You'll never be sorry. I hope you die! I hope you die miserable and alone like just like her…"

She then turned and ran out into the night.

Asuka looked down into the street below as wind washed over her face. The tears were starting to dry but there were new ones brewing inside of her.

"I quit." She said sadly. "I can't make anyone happy. I can't even make me happy. I don't even know who I am anymore."

She then climbed up on the guardrail and held on to a lamppost for balance. She then thought of her father…

_I hope you die miserable and alone like just like her…just like me…_

With that she let go and fell forward. Suddenly, a force caught her and pulled her back. She immediately thrashed around.

"Let me go! Let me go, damn it!"

"I am sorry," said the man who held her. "But out of good conscience I can't do that."

He then let her go and she stumbled into the street. She looked at the person who had caught her. The man was dressed strangely in what looked to be a Chinese outfit of some sort. She glared at him.

"Word of advice. Don't try to save people who don't want to be saved."

"Will you be alright," he asked as she began to walk off.

"I don't know or care," she snapped. She could feel his eyes watching her with concern. It disgusted her.

"I can't even kill myself properly here. What is wrong with people these days, hasn't anyone ever heard of looking the other damn way!"

After finding a quiet place to cry and vent more, she decided to go home. She felt too drained to try suicide again, not tonight…maybe tomorrow. As she began to approach the house the dark was tainted by flashing lights. Police cars came into view…and then an ambulance. She froze. Her body grew cold. She then burst into a run.

"Father!" she screamed. "Father!"

She milled her way through all of the people on the scene. Finally, she made it to the man, who was being wheeled away on a stretcher. He had been roughed up in the worst way, his arms twisted at an awkward angle, the right side of his face, bruised and swollen beyond recognition. Asuka ran and approached his side, placing her hands on his forearm as gently as possible.

"A…Asuka…" he shot her a weak smile. "I…am glad you're safe."

"I'm sorry," she said as she started crying again. "If I were a good person I would have been here to protect you…"

"Asuka…you are…I am sorry…I pushed you…it…wasn't fair…"

The man then slipped into unconsciousness. She then left his side, letting the ambulance go on. She watched it go out of sight as silent tears slid down her face. She then turned to some other students being treated. She stormed up to them.

"Who was it," she growled. "Tell me or you'll end up worse than my father!"

"We don't know," Said one. "He just came in and challenged us!"

"And you just stood there and let my father get mauled! I won't forgive you!"

With that she gave the student a power punch that sent him flying.

"Some students you are! You let your sensei get hurt that badly while you piss yourselves and cower in a corner," she snapped as she hit another. She then grabbed a third and held him up by his shirt.

"You just abandoned him!"

"Well, where were you," he snapped. She dropped him as he continued. "We were here and you were nowhere to be found. You're his daughter. If you really gave a damn, you should have been there you brat."

Asuka hung here head.

"You…are right…I am the one who failed," she said quietly. She then turned and walked off. "I am the one who should pay…"

She then whirled around and pulled a sweep kick that sent the guy sliding across the ground.

"But that was for calling me a brat, you jerk!"

A few days had passed. People in the neighborhood had volunteered to help rebuild the dojo. Her father still remained in the hospital, slipping in and out. Still, Asuka worked extra hard in order to distract herself from the guilt that gnawed at her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what happened here," asked a foreign voice.

"Tornado," Asuka lied, not even bothering to face the person. She continued sawing.

"Funny, but I am here for a more serious reason. I believed the sensei of this dojo was targeted by a criminal that I've been tracking."

Asuka stilled. She then turned to face the man. It took her a few seconds but she recognized him. It was the man from last night, but now that it was daytime she could see more features. He was taller than her with tanned skin and long dark hair that trailed down his back. A foreigner apparently. He wore white pants and a pink shirt, which for some reason gave rise to an inward chuckle from the girl. The man pulled out a card and gave it to her. Asuka looked at it pretending to read it.

"I'm Detective Lei Wulong of Interpol," he introduced himself.

"Interpol?" Asuka looked at him with skepticism. "Is that place real?"

"Yeah, it's real alright, I have the late nights and broken relationships to prove it," he joked.

"I'd like to work there someday," she mused. "I hear you can shoot people and use excessive force."

"With mindset like that, I'd think you'd be suited for the military," he laughed. Asuka cracked a grin that looked almost like a wince.

"So what do you think you can find here," she asked. "No one knows the guy."

"No but I think I do." He paused in thought. "Are you busy?"

Asuka blinked and then turned red as she bowed.

"I am sorry but I do not date old people."

"OLD!" he snapped. He then calmed himself down. "I just wanted to get some background information for the case file!"

The girl thought about the offer for a moment and consented.

"Very well then, I'll help you as much as I can."

The two sat together in a restaurant as Lei looked over pictured of the man's battered form. He then wrote down a few details on a note pad and closed it, as the waitress served food to them.. Asuka merely stirred her tea with the straw watching the ice swirl in the brown liquid.

"So the man attacked was your father…" he trailed off, realizing that he hadn't gotten the girl's name.

"…Asuka." She said monotonously.

"Asuka?"

"Hai."

He nodded and averted his gaze as he searched for words. Finally, he spoke.

"Why were you on the bridge?"

The girl sighed and shifted in her seat, uncomfortable at the question. She cleared her throat and answered.

"I had an argument with my father. I was upset. I wanted to do one thing right but…but I failed at that as well," she said quietly, a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he wouldn't have been happy if you succeeded," said the detective. She remained silent. It hurt him to see her sad. She looked too much like another woman…he could feel his own sorrow growing.

"The man's name is Feng Wei, a Chinese Kenpo master. He's been making a statement by beating up dojo-masters in Japan."

"Why is he here?"

"He's here for the Tekken."

She seemed to snap to attention at that.

"What's a Tekken," she asked.

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Warriors from all around the world compete in it."

"Are you sure that he will be there," she asked.

"Positive…but leave this to the professionals here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I see…" she then rose. "Thank you very much."

She then flew out. Lei swore and followed her.

"You're going to enter aren't you," he screamed after her.

"That's the plan." Said the girl.

"You'll get hurt."

"I don't care."

"I can't let you enter this tournament."

"Are you in charge of things like that?"

"No—"

"—then leave me alone."

"This is pointless. Don't do this to yourself. I can't let you. I can't let you commit suicide, Jun—"

He stopped. She stared at him in shock for a moment and then approached him.

"I am not Jun."

With that, she then stormed off.

Lei stood there as he cursed himself mentally. So much for saving her. Knowing his luck, that little slip-up would send her over another bridge, or even worse into the cruel workings of the Tekken. He had really meant well but his emotions got the best of him. Why couldn't he let go? He was sure that he had finally gotten over Jun but seeing Asuka just reminded him that it was a lie. But this girl was nothing like Jun. Still, she did look like her but that wasn't her fault. However, if he couldn't stop her, he could at least look out for her. If he defeated Feng Wei, then she would probably go home before she got herself involved in any part of the Mishma battle. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Save a person from a twisted fate and close a case.

"Piece of cake," he joked to himself.

"Jun, Jun, that bastard called me Jun," she fumed as she stormed down the hall. She then stopped at the room she was to enter and took a deep breath, calming herself. Once she was sure that she had cooled off some, she entered. She then pulled up a stool and sat at the side of her father once more.

"Father, I know who has done this to you and he does not deserve the mercy that to wish for me to give. I will not bother to save him. There is no salvation for him. Not from me. My justice comes with vengeance…I am going to enter the Tekken and he will feel my wrath. I know…" she choked back tears. "…I know you wanted me to solve a problem like this the way Jun would…but there is no kindness in my heart for people like him. I will give him my justice for you…my way."

She then wiped her tears and clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry I failed you…but I can't be like her anymore. Forgive me."

She then leaned in and kissed his forehead. With that she left to prepare. She would do this, not only for revenge but to prove to herself that she could make her own destiny. Finally, she would know if her own will was a hindrance or an aid to her future.


End file.
